A need exists for a method of operating a vessel that utilizes both AC power supplies, such as generators, and DC power supplies, such as battery banks.
A further need exists for a method of operating a vessel that determines the most efficient power source to power the vessel and automatically draws power from the most efficient power source.
In addition a need exits for a method of operating a vessel that reduces carbon emissions and the cost of operating the vessel by reducing fuel consumption.
Furthermore, a method of operating a vessel that provides additional power sources in the event that contaminated fuel is taken aboard is needed.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.